night fury device
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: modern AU. insanity takes hold of hiccup's mind as he has created a factory with wretched machines that he calls night fury devices. the machines kill humans and other dragons and creates a life source for night furies to thrive in, but doing this has caused hiccup to lose his sanity...or has he? Astrid must find a way to keep her own sanity to save hiccup and shutdown the factory
1. Chapter 1 night fury device

Night fury device

My pov:

"I don't have long, this is a message to humans, there's no escape, no place to hide, and they'll kill you if they find you! Agh!"  
"Welcome to the night fury factory!" Laughed a voice from the darkness.

Night furies stood along the platforms watching as humans were put in chains heading to their deaths. A young boy stood overlooking the progress of this. A night fury by his side. "What's the status Blackwing?" The boy asked. The night fury bared his fangs in a sharp insane lusted smile. "Very well, Master Hiccup, the humans are giving us the energy needed for what you've asked of us to re-save." The night fury purred with blood lusted insanity. Hiccup walked into the dimed light. His features were very different from when he had had his sanity, a twisted smile stretched across his lips as bloodied scares ripped up his face, his eyes were unforgiving and cruel, the pureness he once had was now corrupted by darkness and hatred of the humans. "I have to go witness the screams of pain ridden agony and cries of mercy from my sum bag father." Hiccup said stroking the night furies head. "But Hiccup-"Blackwing started. "Toothless! It doesn't matter anymore!" He sighed. "I've changed, look how far we've come, do not question me or must I discipline you?!" Hiccup snapped. The night fury backed away. "N-no, I just think that with so much happening you might lose more of what's left of your sanity." Toothless said. "You know that this was my destiny, to make our kinds end the war." Hiccup snarled. Toothless shook his head. "I know Hiccup." Toothless said. "Good, now come on." Hiccup said beckoning the night fury with his head. The dragon followed him out of the small room.

Hiccup walked through the dimly light hallway with Toothless in pursuit. Toothless passed a few of the workers and smiled. This was one of the best jobs a night fury could ever want, to be the top of the world, these pathetic humans and other dragons would just get in the way, and it's for that reason Hiccup created the night fury device. It was a wonderful creation that Hiccup made, he has kept this factory running for three years, his device turns humans and dragons into power for our kind to thrive in. He's one of us now, and there's one of the most thrilling pieces of the puzzle. Hiccup stopped at a doorway and placed his hand on the key pad. The door cracked as the gears rotated, opening it. Hiccup walked into the holding cell. Toothless entered not long after.

Hiccup smiled with bloodlust in his emerald green orbs. "Hello again, everyone!" The captives looked up with such fear and agony. "Hiccup, please, this is wrong you know that!" Astrid sobbed. Other night furies entered the room and walked to their positions. "As you know today marks three years of peace with in this beautiful insane world. But as you all know only one of you are truly sacrificed today, well the rest of you give blood, but let's play our little game of 'Am I dying today?" Hiccup laughed. Hiccup walked towards the staircase and took his place overlooking the rows of captives. Hiccup smiled and said. "Let the game begin!"

Toothless smiled and pushed the lever down activating the machine. The whistles blew and the gears clacked. The night fury device began to move, the blade slowly wandered towards the end of the captives. The blade stopped in front of Stoick. Stoick looked up into the face of his disowned son with a look of disgust. "Any last words human scum?" Hiccup asked. Stoick spoke dryly. "Burn in hell!, you deranged demon filth!" And just like that the blade priced Stoick's body sucking the life and soul out of his body but keeping him alive. His body fell to the floor. The night furies dragged the man's body over to a conveerbelt. A blade chomped at the end of the belt. With the very little strength Stoick had left screamed and struggled. The blade chopped down slicing every limp of Stoick's body, his screams still echoed throughout the room. Hiccup laughed maniacally. Ahahahahahahaha, that was the best thing I've witnessed!" Hiccup laughed. Astrid screamed out to him. "Hiccup I never thought you'd ever become a monster!" Hiccup cut his laughter short and look down at her. He jumped from the platform's railing and landed before her. Astrid's body was weak and skinny, her face held dried tear stains. "Shut her device down." Hiccup said. Toothless pressed a button on the key pad shutting down her device. Hiccup placed his hand on the scanner and the metal released her. The night furies looked at Hiccup warily.

"You never do shut up do you, Astrid? Well, we have ways to make those who don't know how to shut their mouths a good disappearing act, but I don't want you to shut up, I want you to slip into the madness of this factory, and I know just how to do that.~ Take her to the main night fury device room." Hiccup said. Every night fury looked at each other, this was going to be the day their master would activate the pride and joy, the night fury device alpha. Two night furies in bloody white lab coats dragged Astrid away.

Hiccup walked through the halls of the factory alone gripping his head, he couldn't lose himself completely, no he had to stay strong but the longer he kept the factory going the more he felt like this whole complete insanity thing wasn't going to be all that bad, it was eating away at him. He shook his head. He had a job to do. A deep bloodlust and lusted smile crossed Hiccup's lips. He'd finally prove just how strong his kind was. Hiccup walked down a hallway and into a room were Astrid was connected to a metal table. Hiccup ran his soft bloody hand down her face. Astrid shivered. "You'll join us Astrid, you'll know exactly why we do what we do." Hiccup said sitting down sterilizing his arm pushing a metal needle into his arm not even wincing but chuckling. Hiccup nodded and a night fury pushed the lever. The machine's arm rose into life impaling Astrid's body but instead of draining her, it injected something within her blood.

The arm withdrew and came to rest. Hiccup pulled out the metal needle and walked over to Astrid's body. Her eyes were droopy and dull. Hiccup drew a blade from his pocket and softly pulled the blade over his wrist drawing blood. Hiccup pressed his bloody wrist to Astrid's mouth. Astrid began to drink Hiccup's blood and she moaned as she did so. A wicked smile spread across Hiccup's lips. "Welcome to the night fury factory, Astrid."

Astrid's pov:

I felt strange after I drank Hiccup's blood, I had to admit…i-it tasted rather, well…delicious? No! Astrid hit herself mentally. No don't give into the insanity, you can't lose it, focus Astrid focus! But that blood, I w-want more blood. No! S-shut up no, this is what Hiccup wants, he locked you up for a reason Astrid, so you could lose your sanity! But I long f-for that blood, I don't care about being sane anymore! I sat up in my bed and laughed manically clawing at the walls and door screaming at the top of my lungs for blood, that rich delicious blood!

Hiccup walked back towards Astrid's room after Bloodstain told him something was wrong with Astrid. Guards wore weapons Hiccup had designed on their legs or wings, Hiccup himself had a needle with a gas inside it to knock Astrid out if needed. Hiccup opened the door to smile at the young girl who was shacking and laughing in a fetal position. Her eyes darted to Hiccup and she smiled with bloodlust. "B-blood, I c-crave b-blood." Astrid said crawling over to Hiccup's legs curling around him as if like an obedient pet. Hiccup smiled. "If blood is what you request, Flameheart here will show you were you can have as much as you want after the blood is turned to energy, there's always extra blood, my dear Astrid. Now run along, but resist the urge to kill anyone on your way." Hiccup said. Astrid stood up and reached into hiccup's pocket. She held the blade in her hand and took Hiccup's arm. "Oh I see, you want my blood." Hiccup said with a smile. "I'll bring you some later, I promise Astrid."

He said, taking the blade from her hand. Astrid smiled happily and followed Flameheart. Hiccup smiled. "S-sir?" Hiccup looked down at the young night fury. "I-it's the humans!" The night fury stated. "What about them, spit it out!" hiccup snapped. The little night fury rubbed the back of her neck. "They- they are closing in, they're rebelling!" She said. Hiccup's eyes widened and clutched his hands into fists. "How long?" Hiccup asked. "Not long according to flight Alpha Bravo, they say roughly twenty minutes. Hiccup hit a button and a siren wailed throughout the factory. Night furies shutdown the machines and stored the humans away making their way to the conference room. Hiccup turned away and ran down the hallway.

Hiccup entered his room and took off his bloody tunic and put on his lather riding outfit and pants, he changed his regular prostatic leg to his multy purpose one. Loading up on nightmare saliva and Zippleback gas, he strapped them to his belt and to his boot, his shield is slung over his back. Hiccup walks into the closet coming into a room where Toothless is waiting. Hiccup silently hooked Hoothless up and equipped him with weapons. The two walk away to the conference room.

Hiccup stands before the crowded room of night furies. "Silence, we'll Darin these pitiful up bringers of their blood and life, rip the wings off every dragon that dares cross our paths! We are Night furies are we not?!" Hiccup cried. "Long live the master of the night furies!" the night furies cried. A twisted smile stretched across Hiccup's lips. He spotted Astrid who was looking rather confused. Hiccup chuckled. "Astrid, come here. You need to get some sort of armor." Hiccup said. A wicked smile spread across her face as she ran though the group of night furies.

She wrapped her arms around Hiccup's neck and licked his face. "I think I went a little overboard on your insanity level." Hiccup said. Astrid just smiled and purred in pleasure. Hiccup lead her to the armory in the factory.

A/N: I think this is a good place to stop it. So what do you guys think? Strangely not my real depth into this kind of writing but this fanfiction was born from the MLP fanfiction Pegasus Device. I liked the idea of it though, I have to say the music videos are much better, so here is the lust and darkness that I so richly crave to corrupted your minds. That's it for now, bye.

My pov:

I moaned as I woke up I struggled against my bindings. I looked up to see Hiccup. "Hiccup?!" I asked. A slow steady nod. I gasped as the arm of the night fury device pierced my body. Slowly everything dulled, I slowly drifted into sleep.

My eyes burst open and an insane laugh escaped my lips. What did I say? I warned you that they would kill you. Muhahahahahahaha.


	2. Chapter 2 in the night fury factory

Night fury device

My pov: In the night fury factory where insanity takes hold, In the night fury factory were not a single creature gets though, In the night fury factory where insanity takes hold. Ahahahahahahaha, your souls our ours know, hehehe, welcome back to the night fury factory.

The two teens walked deeper and deeper into the factory, Hiccup placed his hand onto a key pad opening a door to the armoury. Hiccup smiled. "Well Astrid seeing I have to find a good set of armour for you what did you have in mind?" Hiccup asked. Astrid looked around at the weapons and armour that were in the room. "Pusificly I think something that I can move in, something light and fast, but at the same time it can't be penetrated." Astrid said. "I thought you'd say that." Hiccup smiled. Astrid watched as hiccup gathered armour. Hiccup lay the armour down on the metal table. "This is the finest armour I've created, its similar to the night fury device's metal, what do you think about it Astrid?" Hiccup asked. Astrid pressed her lips together. "Astrid?" Hiccup asked. "Hiccup you seriously need help, this is an issue and you know it to!" Astrid snapped. Hiccup chuckled. "I knew you had some sanity left in you." Astrid placed her hands on her hips. "I guess I do. "

She sighed. "Look, I don't know what drove you to this insanity, why you're so caught up in this world of pain and darkness, you know this is wrong, so why keep up this surade?" Astrid asked. Hiccup sighed deeply, "You wouldn't understand Astrid, this isn't a joke, this is reality, and I believe that every human should die. I don't care what happens to them, I hate them, I choose to become this monster, and I like the thrill of their dying screams as I watch them die, but...I have to say, I sometimes hate that I barely can hold the last of my sanity, the longer I keep the factory going, the longer I kill humans the worst it gets."

"Even some of the night furies have lost all their sanity and we have no choice but to be rid of them." Hiccup said. Hiccup looked at Astrid. It was then she realized there was no tears, he could not cry, he could never feel the pain of and human of dragon, his emotions where destroyed after the fall of battle. "Why am I talking about this? We have to get you ready to fight." Hiccup said. Astrid sighed and let Hiccup attach her armour, slowly letting herself return to the madness.

Once hiccup had finished arming Astrid her smile turned into one of insanity, her eyes held a crazy look to them but behind that hiccup could see the beautiful lost sane Astrid Hiccup emptily shook his head and pushed the though away, this wasn't the time to think about that. "Let's go, we need to get to the heart of the factory." Hiccup said. Astrid nodded and the two teens rain off to the heart of the factory.

Once the two arrived they met up with a night fury wearing a suit of armour. "Nightarmour, what's going on?, what's their attack plan?!" Hiccup demanded. "Master Hiccup, they're on dragon's back, they're coming from the northern lands." Nightarmour said. "Right, we'll divide and corner. We have the advantage, we can see in the darkness and though the clouds, lets just hope that we can take some of them as prisoners." He sighed. "Ready your flight's Nightarmour." Hiccup said. He bowed his head and flew off. A night fury approached Hiccup. "Sir, where would you like us?" The female night fury asked. "Hiccup smiled sweetly. "Take yourself and the other queens to my room, you'll be safe there, I left it unlocked." Hiccup said stroking the queen's head. "Thank you." She said. The other queens followed her with hatchlings in tow. Hiccup watched them as they went. "So you have a heart, but its only towards taking care of them." Astrid said walking over to stand by Hiccup's side.

"They're my family, and they're my responsibility to protect and keep safe, we fight these battles every few years, they're not as brutal as the one that raged on Berk, but all the same, it is what it is, I'll stop at nothing to protect my kin." Hiccup said. Astrid frowned. "We were your family to once Hiccup, why did you hurt them?" Astrid asked obviously confused. " I don't what to talk about it." Hiccup said. "That's the last thing I'll ask of you for now, just answer it, please. It's something that had me curious for so long." Astrid asked. "You don't even recognize my emerald eyes when I hide behind a mask of insanity, I don't even deserve a second chance. I used to be a runt and now I'm a righteous killer." Hiccup said.

Astrid frowned again. "You don't even remember the past, you can't remember who you used to be, you don't remember your friends of old, you made a big mistake that day, your mind is corrupted and your skin is stained, what you've become, you can't control. You only know one simple thing, the name they gave you: Master of the night." Astrid said. Hiccup shook his head. "I don't have time for this Astrid, you know that." Hiccup said looking away from Astrid. Hiccup walked over to Toothless and boarded him. Astrid looked at Hiccup. "I currently don't own a set of wings nor a dragon, how am I supposed to fight exactly?" Astrid asked. A night fury nudged her. Astrid looked down to fine a light blue night fury with yellow around her wings, tail, paws and ears.

"Astrid, this is Stormwing, she's almost as fast as Toothless here." Hiccup said patting the jet black dragon. Astrid bored the female night fury and glared at Hiccup but only for a second. Hiccup drew his sword setting it alight. With a battle cry from both rider and dragon the doors of the factory opened and they flew out of the door. For the first time in three years Astrid felt the cold crisp air of the outside world, and for the first time she was met with dark clouds of a brewing storm, and the last light of the dying sunlight. Astrid breathed in the air around her, this felt nice, no toxins, no loud screams of agony, well there wasn't...anything but the low rumbles of thunder. Astrid smiled. She would follow every commanded of her master. Astrid shook her head, where'd that come from? Astrid pushed the thought aside as they neared the battle, Hiccup shut the fire off on his sword as he directed silently to hide within the storm clouds.

Astrid wanted to protest as that was insane, but then she remembered that nobody was sane in the night fury factory. Once hidden within the storm clouds, thunder rumbling loudly. As soon as they were within the striking area with a bolt of lightning and a sharp loud crack of thunder the battle begun! Astrid drew her bow and arrows. Drawing back she breathed slowly, on the second breath she released her arrow. The arrow stayed true as it pierced the monstrous nightmare's heart. The dragon's screech cut off as it fell with the rider following. Astrid smiled deviously.

Hiccup stood on Toothless back and using all of the skills his mother had taught him slayed humans and forcing dragons to either fall to their deaths or to traps and cages, night furies also grabbed humans and put them in cells. Hiccup came face to face with their leader. Hiccup's eyes widened. Flying before him was none other than Valka Haddock herself. "Mom?" Hiccup asked in disbelief. "Why Hiccup, why do you do this?" Valka asked. Hiccup looked away. "It's none of your concern." Hiccup hissed as flew at the vikinyary. Hiccup jumped into the air and landed on cloud jumper's back. Both riders circled one another. Cloudjumper rolled Hiccup off of him, Valka watched her son fall towards the earth below. Toothless flew desperately to reach his falling friend, he may have changed from a peaceful human to one of pure darkness but he was the master of the night, it seemed only fair! Stormwing and Astrid caught him. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. "You owe me blood master." Astrid said smiling insanely. "Oh I know, for now just focus, I have to capture their leader! You'll be my safety net understand?"

Hiccup said. Astrid and Stormwing nodded in understanding. Hiccup leapt back onto Toothless' back. The two flew back towards Valka and Cloudjumper. "You think I like what I've become?!" Hiccup snarled. "I hope you don't like murdering humans and dragons alike just to keep yourself and the night furies alive! Have you even been to the surface lately!?"

Valka wailed. Hiccup down casted his look. "No, I haven't seen the surface in three years, why, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked. "Your kind is killing us all! There won't be anything left, the water is poison, and if we do find clean water there's not enough to share, these only table scraps and bones to eat and it's all because of this pointless act of ternary!" Valka screamed. Hiccup was outraged. "You don't know what it's like to be outcast in your own town, hehehe and now I found were I belonging!" Hiccup laughed minaichly! "You've lost your mind! You've become a killer!" Valka chocked. Hiccup laughed again. "I will be the end of you hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Let's have some fun! Night Furies lend me your powers!" Hiccup screamed though his insane laugh.

Hiccup's eyes opened and they were red with black narrow pupils. "Hehe hehehe not going to be easy to strike me down now! I hate to spill all that precious blood you have but I know you aren't going to go willing!" Hiccup laughed insanely. Valka and Cloudjumper flew straight and true at Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup gasped and held onto Toothless body.

Astrid gritted her teeth, Hiccup was up against his mother, she was strong and powerful just like her son, and both trained with the other. Astrid pulled an arrow from her holder and drew back her bow string, her eyes narrowed. One shot, she only had one shot there wouldn't be a next time if she missed her target she'd hit Hiccup instead! Astrid let the arrow fly.

Valka moaned as she woke up. Hiccup stood up and walked over to his mother. She yanked to try and attack Hiccup but she couldn't move, as the cold metal chilled her skin. "Let me go Hiccup!" Valka snapped. Hiccup chuckled. "I thought you'd be smarter than the rest of your pointless residents mother. I think it'd be nice if you joined dad in Valhalla." Hiccup said walking over to the control pad. Valka's eyes widened. "Hiccup, son, please think this though!" Valka bagged. "Your kind is all the same, its disgusting that I'm one of your species. I'm not like your kind, even if you've lived among dragons since I was a baby, you're still one of them!"

Hiccup snapped. "You are too, your still human, Hiccup you know you don't want to do this, your heart is tearing you apart." Valka said. "Ha, please I could care less about your kind, I am the Master of the night! I'm not just any plane stupid human being! I am a human with Night fury blood and DNA, I'm not a human got that!" Hiccup snapped. Valka went wide eyed. "W-What! How is that possible! This factory shouldn't be possible!" Valka said. Hiccup laughed. "Relax take it all in because it's the last thing you'll see." Hiccup laughed as he pulled the lever. Valka gasped as the machine awoke from its slumber. "Hiccup, please stop!" Valka screamed.

Hiccup didn't change his expression. The blade moved and hovered over Valka's chest. Valka opened her eyes to be looking face to face with the blade of the night fury device. "Hiccup?" Valka asked. She noticed something. A young girl sat on the edge of the wall smiling. "What do you want now Astrid?" Hiccup asked dryly. Astrid frowned. "Why do you always think I want something? I just came to watch the show, and maybe get some blood." Astrid said, the last word made her lick her lips. Hiccup rolled his eyes, shaking his head laughing. "I'd have to say that we're totally the opposite of one another, you're practically half and half as if your sanity is fighting for control, well my own, well- never mind well talk later!" Hiccup said. Hiccup pulled the lever again.

The blade priced Valka's chest. Her screamed is cut short though of the blood drain. The machine withdrew and Valka still was conscious. The night furies moved her onto the conveerbelt. Valka watches as the blade drops and then rises, she grabbed the side of the convaerbelt. "You'll suffer for what you've done, Hiccup." Valka said. Hiccup released her grip and the blades cut her apart. Hiccup laughed. "Just as it should be." Hiccup said. Astrid frowned. "Why keep doing this Hiccup? How can you sleep at night knowing that you've killed so many people?" Astrid asked. Hiccup looked away from the night furies that cleaned the machine

"Astrid I never wanted to do this, nor did I ask to become this monster. The longer I keep this factory running the more I lose my sanity, I can't find a way to stop myself." Hiccup said as he drew his blade offering it to Astrid. "That's why I'm going to let you end my greatest nightmare, you're to kill me, without me, the night furies will fall and follow me, you could free those who haven't been killed, take what I've grown and used for three years, take this technology and return to the surface, to live a life of freedom." Hiccup said. Astrid refused. "There has to be another way, I won't kill you!" She said backing away. Hiccup shook his head. "I've got nothing to go back to Astrid, I don't try to block out their scrams, I've let them hunt me in my dreams. Please Astrid, I need you to break me free now. I want it all to stop!" Hiccup said.

Astrid picked up the blade in her hand. She swallowed hard. "If this is the last I will see of you I just wanted to say, I love you, I always have." Astrid said. "As have I." Hiccup said. Astrid swung the blade and it imbedded itself in hiccup's heart. Hiccup smiled and tears escaped his eyes. "Thank you, for ending my nightmare." He said with his last dying breath. Tears streamed down Astrid's face. The night furies all around the factory froze and looked up to the ceiling. They returned there glances to one another. They soon disappeared like they were never truly there. Astrid held Hiccup's body in her arms. She walked towards his room in the factory. She laid him down on his bed and with one last look she watched his door close. She turned and walked down the halls of the factory. She got to work on freeing Vikings and dragons alike and then gathered the supplies Hiccup had told her about.

With that in hand and the humans and dragons free they opened the doors and flew down towards the surface, to rebuild, and to regrow, in the way Hiccup saw it, a world of peace amongst humans and dragons, and Astrid would lead her people.

**A/N: well here's chapter 2 for you guys, again this is based off of an MLP fanfic but they only have some similarity's this is a whole different plot line and different advents then that fic. **

My POV:

I walk these halls day by day as I wait for them to reunite hehehehehe The night fury factory will never be closed down...


	3. Chapter 3 the final chapter

Night fury device

Chapter 3

The final chapter

10 years later:

"Deep in the pages of our history, lies a factory that hides within the sky. A late night story from our past is told once again every year, when the moon come up I'll tell you all our stories, tell the nightmares from that place. The luxury of this world came with a price, we had to hear their screams and we had to not think twice." Astrid said.  
Astrid sat with the children of the village she wore a black tight top and baggie green pants, her hair was short and had a scruffy look to it. She wore a ring on her finger, though she wasn't married. Her eyes held the memories of something that no human or dragon should have gone though.

"So Miss Astrid, how'd you escape?!" Asked one of the kids. Astrid smiled slightly. "Well Gunner, the one that had created the factory told me to help him end his nightmare and I did so." Astrid said. A while later the children all bowed and thanked Astrid and headed for home on their dragons backs. Astrid watched as they left, a long gaze with elapsing silence. Astrid sighed heavily and looked towards the sky. She walked over and petted her nadder's face. "What do you say, girl? Let's head to the factory." Astrid said boarding her Nadder. The Nadder shuddered at the memories of that place but didn't disobey her rider. Astrid closed her eyes and let herself become one with her Nadder as they flew higher and higher into the clouds.

Astrid landed her Nadder inside the factory, this place, it felt like home to her, why was that? Though she couldn't grasp it. She walked deeper into the factory, her feet knowing the way. She placed her hand on the key pad. The door growled in such a threatening way but Astrid ignored it. Walking into the room she touched the spot that she had been in for three years of Hiccup's factory. She closed her eyes as she remembered the lost souls that died here.

_Hiccup laughed as he watched Gobber struggle and die within the machine. The face Astrid saw was sickening to look at, even worse it was Hiccup baring such a look. The same thing repeated as she watched both her mother and Stoick's deaths. Her father had died of blood loss when Hiccup had first ordered them to be drained of their blood. She remembered trying to help Hiccup, when she knew that the effort was pointless._

Astrid opened her eyes and left the room. She then entered the room Hiccup had given her his blood. She closed her eyes again, letting the memory come to her.

_Hiccup stood over her weakened form, her head throbbed and she felt extremely weak and felt her life slipping away from reality, that was the case until Hiccup put her lips onto his arm allowing her to drink his blood, she didn't exactly know why she had some, but it tasted sweet in a strange, twisted sickening way._

Astrid opened her eyes and whipped away some lose drool. Astrid just shook her head. She left the room. Astrid opened her room door. She ran her fingers down the claw marks within her room closing her eyes.

_Her head ached and she craved Hiccup's blood, his sweet blood, no she had to ignore this second voice, she had to, but in the end the second voice had proven much stronger._

Astrid opened her eyes again and frowned, she had lost to Hiccup, and that shouldn't have happened, not here. Astrid sat on her bed just for a few minutes to roll though the past, to accept it all.

Little did Astrid know two shadows lay within the darkness. The one more animal like disappeared into the shadows as the other watched Astrid. Astrid stood up and walked out of the room and entered a lift and the lift went down to the basement to the armoury. Astrid gathered all of her armour and weapon of choice. Closing her eyes she remembered.

_Hiccup chuckled. __"You wouldn't understand Astrid, this isn't a joke, this is reality, and I believe that every human should die. I don't care what happens to them, I hate them, I choose to become this monster, and I like the thrill of their dying screams as I watch them die, but...I have to say, I sometimes hate that I barely can hold the last of my sanity, the longer I keep the factory going, the longer I kill humans the worst it gets. Even some of the night furies have lost all their sanity and we have no choice but to be rid of them." _

Astrid opened her eyes. "You never wanted anyone to get hurt, you only truly wanted to frighten us, but that's not what happened, your plan crumbled and then you killed with pleasure and insanity, you became a monster with no conscious unless it was with the night furies." Astrid said quietly. She turned away and left.

She stood looking over at the night fury device Valka had been killed in she closed her eyes.

_Hiccup looked away from the night furies that cleaned the machine. "Astrid, I never wanted to do this, nor did I ask to become this monster. The longer I keep this factory running the more I lose my sanity, I can't find a way to stop myself." Hiccup said as he drew his blade offering it to Astrid. "That's why I'm going to let you end my greatest nightmare, your to kill me, without me the night furies will fall and follow me, you could free thoughts who haven't been killed, take what I've grown and used for three years, take this technology and return to the surface, to live a life of freedom." Hiccup said. Astrid refused. "There has to be another way, I won't kill you!" _

Astrid opened her eyes and fell to her knees, her left hand covering her mouth as tears streamed down her face. That memory, that horrible memory, it hunted her drams. She never wanted him to die but there was no way of changing his mind. Astrid stood up on shaky legs. "Only one more r-room." Astrid said to herself. Astrid whipped her tears away and walked away.

She stood before the door, the door that kept him, the place he stayed. She opened the door walking inside. The door shut behind her. Astrid whipped around to see what had happened. Astrid was to afraid to move when she saw a young girl with red short hair and all dressed up in a long black top with black sweat pants black gloves with silver squares on them, with chains wrapping her body tightly, she wore a look of insanity.

Black night furies surrounded her, but that wasn't even the creepiest part standing right before her was none other than Hiccup himself. Astrid fell to her knees. "I-I thought you were dead, how are you here?!" Astrid asked in disbelief, tears streaming down her face. Hiccup bent down and lifted her chin. "I am, but so will your sanity, I won't make the same mistake I made when I was alive, so here's my chance, give my regards to Hiccup in hel's prison for me!" Said the Hiccup. Astrid couldn't move or talk as the Hiccup entered her body. A sudden darkness washed over her, then a sense of calm came to her, she smiled softly, she was finally going to see her lover again after ten years. Finally she could hold him again. She let herself fall into the darkness.

Astrid's eyes opened with insanity. She looked around the room. "Prepare for battle, my kin, today we take back our power!" The night furies roared out in cheers. She turned away from them heading to get her armour, but not before she grabbed Hiccup's fire sword. Today the factory will run once more, under her command!

A/N: There you have it no more chapters, I will however do an epilogue for Hiccup and Astrid reuniting but it is not going to be a chapter. Anyways I hoped you liked reading this story. And a speacl thanks to my editor Huggiebrid!

My POV: hehehehe wakey, wakey, I told you I was waiting, hehehehe the factory has re-awoken, so I will ask you? Would you like to come into our factory? Hhehehehehe ahahahahahahaha!


End file.
